The present invention relates to video display in general and, in particular, to overlaying or playing non-video content which is associated with portions of captured video. Many movies and other video content on video discs contain additional content. This additional content often includes behind the scene features, actor/director information, outtakes, subtitles, etc. Typically, much of this additional content is only accessible from the opening menu of the disc, and gets played in isolation and appears out of context from the movie.
Non-video content, such as pure audio, tactile, and olfactory content is traditionally not placed on video discs, save for some audio soundtracks. Much of this type of data is considered too difficult to collect and, even if it were collectible, impossible to link to a movie so that its relation is intuitive to a viewer. Additional video content also poses problems.
Currently, some formats allow a portion of additional content to be placed over the video content during the playing of the video content (e.g., subtitles may be overlaid on the movie while it is being played). However, this overlaid information may interfere with the main picture, and may not be desirable for others watching a movie (e.g., other family members). There may, therefore, be a need in the art to allow additional content to be overlaid on video content for display to one or more individual viewers, without displaying the additional content to all of those watching the video content on the video display.